iGotta Take Care of my Responsibility
by inafaroffland
Summary: Sam Puckett has had a part time job all her life as...the Princess of Sweeden. Melanie, the other part time princess, suddenly dies of a unknown sickness thats sweeping through out the country.Now Sam has to take the postion full time with a new husband..
1. Wrong House

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of those sorts**

**A/N: **sorry i haven't updated anything in a while and i'm starting a new story but i'll try to continue my other stories along the way...but enjoy my story anyways

**Wrong House?** Chapter 1

"Sam!!" I yelled, running to her front door soaked in grape jelly, "I'm not gonna let you get away for this! I can't believe…ahh..Hello sir.."

"Who the hell are you?" A big sketchy looking man stepped out onto the porch.

"Fr…F…Freddie Benson…I…was looking for uh Sam Puckett" I stuttered, the man looked like he had just stepped out of prison with his snake tattoos and camouflage pants.

"Sam Puckett? Oh I remember Puckett, Dean Puckett…_Hey Delilah! Wasn't that business man Dean Puckett and his daughters or twin,s those Blondie's with the longest hair?!"_ He screamed to the lady laying on the couch looking over at us.

"Wait yeah blonde long hair! That's Sam and kind of abrasive right? But I mean doesn't she live here?!" This was getting more confusing by the second, I mean who were these people?! And where the heck was Sam and why wasn't she living here? Was she living somewhere else even worse maybe?! Wait why do I care so much?...

"Yeah her father _Mr. Big Bucks _paid us 300 dollars to borrow our house a few weekends ago when her little goody two shoed friends came over" The man answered burping afterwards. I cringed at the smell and asked, "Well Sam doesn't know her dad and how did they pay you"

"A check and if we are talking about the same blonde chicks then yes they have a rich daddy…Look buddy I have no idea what the hell you're still doing here, so I will let ya go" The man turned to shut the door and by some weird voice in my head I stuck my foot in the door stopping the huge man in his tracks.

"Have you cashed the check yet?!" I yelled frightened out of my mind when the man turned around.

"No…Not yet" The man said reluctantly.

"Then can I see the address?"

"I'll go see wait here…" The man shut the door and waited so long I thought that he had just left me hanging out on his porch. As I was getting ready to get into my truck, the man stepped out with a piece of scrap paper. He grunted and gave me the slip it read, 1367 Forest Rd. Seattle

That area was the richest around here and very exclusive…

**It's a very short chapter but Review if you'd like!! Hope you liked it!**

**~princess-lover**


	2. Right House?

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short :'(**

**Talking To Sam** Chapter 2

"Hey Carly" I grinned and leaned on the locker next to Carly's.

"Hi Freddie…Have you seen Sam lately? She hasn't been to my house in over a month!" Carly sighed pulling her Biology book out of her locker.

"The three of us were at your house shooting iCarly last weekend…" I stated clearly confused.

"Well it seems like it has been ions since I last saw her, plus Sam has totally been spaced this month!" Carly pouted and closed her locker as the first bell rang.

"I guess Sam will be late today" We walked into Mr. Lopez's class and Carly responded, "like always"

The first period without Sam went by slow as went the second and soon it was the end of the day. I met Carly by her locker again and waited as she talked to Wendy.

"C'mon Freddie I am really kind of worried about Sam…let's head on over to her house!" Carly pulled my arm and dragged me into the parking lot.

"Okay fine, so what did Wendy have to say? She seemed way to hyped up then normal."

"Oh right it was about some Princess coming here to pick her husband. Wouldn't that suck to be her?!"

"Right okay here it is..." I pulled up to Sam's house that I had gone to yesterday and ran around the car to open the door up for Carly. She still didn't like me in a romantic way but who was to say I couldn't still win her affections over by being a complete gentleman? Well Sam always said that but beside the point...Oh Carly's ringing the doorbell and knocking on the door, please let that big man not be home.

I held my breath as the door opened and a lady dressed in a red top that barely covered her chest and a mini skirt that seemed to be a belt not an actual fabric stepped out and started to talk to Carly. Carly made some hand gestures about Sam's features and then the lady went back into the house meanwhile Carly glanced around the front yard. A few minutes later the lady pranced onto the front step and handed Carly a piece of paper. Carly thanked her and came back to my truck with a confused face.

"Did you know that Sam had moved or had never even lived _here_?" Carly remarked, frowning and handed me the same address as the huge man had given me yesterday.

"No...I didn't" I shifted into drive and moved uptown. The car ride was silent and I saw houses fly past me gradually turning bigger and nicer. We stopped at a gate and a man with a name tag reading Joe asked us who we were visiting.

"I...uh we were looking for the Puckett residence?" Joe smilied and said "_Correct!" _

He opened the ate and I shot through them befre Carly had a chance to speak.

"What did he mean by correct?" Carly asked as if I had ever been in this part of residence.

"I don't know?"As we rounded the corner and truck advertising a catering job passed us and pulled into a driveway full of other trucks and black SUVs.

"Somehow I don't think they gave us the right address..." Carly whispered looking up at the 3 story white victorian house.

"We should check first of all" I got out and tapped onto the shoulder of a man carrying a clipboard and walkietakie. "Excuse me Is Sam Puckett here?"

"No Samantha no here" The man pushed pass me to yell at a waiter and I turned to get into my car.

"I don't think Sam lives there Carly..."

"Oh well then let's get outta here"

I looked up to the furthest window and saw a head of blonde hair I knew was Sam's...

"Hey isn't?" I pointed but the figure had left already and I blamed it on the glare of the window and drove out of the suburbia.

**Review! Por Favor :)**


	3. Sam Crying?

"...Every Junior boy, please come to Mr. Jordan's classroom, room 301, room 301" The announcements played all morning until the first bell rang. Luckily Carly and Sam had made plans to go to the Groovy Smoothie for lunch when I attended this meeting.

"Hey Freddie!" Gibby shouted.

"Hey Gibby. Are you going to the 301 thing?"

"YEAH! I heard it was going to be the Cody Rivers Show!" Gibby yelled pumping his fist in the ar.

"Really…Why would the Junior boys..only the junior boys get the chance to see the show?" I questioned.

"I…Ahhhhh!" Gibby screamed running away.

"What the…? What did you do, nub?" A voice I knew too well called out.

"Ha ha Sam…Hey what's up with your house? I mean Carly and I went by your house the other day but you weren't there…Where'd you move? A dumpster?"

"Hey that's fun-ny!" Sam punched my shoulder, leaving her mark, "But no I moved to another place, better I guess…"

"Sure Puckett sure" I walked to my locker leaving Sam standing where she was.

"Hey Fredwina! Never walk away from me!" Sam yelled. I felt her grab my arm, spin me around and then punch me in my gut leaving me winded. I fell to my knees trying to catch my breath, the first bell rang and I watched as the feet around me walked away. I heard someone taping their foot at me and I turned looking up at Sam with crossed arms, "Coming Benson?"

"W…hat?" I asked bewildered.

"Class? Coming?" Sam said in a voice like she was taking to a 4 year old.

"O…right" I stood up grabbing my biology book and Sam talked about a skit she had thought of for iCarly. I decided not to bring up Sam's house thing _ever_ again.

*Lunch*

"Okay so as some of you have heard, Princess Lynn of Sweden has come to Seattle to look for a husband," Mr. Jordan announced but soon as he said Princess and husband, all the talking broke out. After a few minutes, Mr. Jordan started again saying, "Okay boys! All of you are competing against all of the other schools' Juniors. The Princess' handler, Felix Olsson has come to speak about the 'contest' for the Princess' heart"

The man I had talked to yesterday at that mansion the other day, stepped into the classroom with a clipboard nodding a hello, "My name is Felix Olsson and I am Princess Lynn's handler. I have arranged a Ball or dance as you might call it. It is where some of you will meet the Princess and then once she has decided on twenty boys, the twenty of them will fly out to Sweden and meet all of the Princess' advisors, where they will select their favorite for the job. The Ball is a week from tomorrow so I suggest you buy a tux and then practice your manners..." Felix turned in dissaprovement at Gibby taking his shirt off.

"So guys! Lose the droopy pants and hats! Not acceptable at the Ball" Mr. Jordan yelled opening the door for us to leave. Gibby caught up to me and started to talk, "So Freddie you are looking at the newest royalty! PRINCE GIBBY!"

Sam snickered walking up next to me, "Right, as if she would _ever_ pick you out of all the junior boys here in Seattle"

"Yeah I'm Gibby! Why wouldn't she pick me!?" Gibby responded.

"Carly and Shane are dirving me insane!" Sam groaned pushing Gibby out of our group. He huffed and then left muttering to himself.

"Are they going out again?" I asked, I was sorta of over Carly but it was hard after being in love wuith a girl for 3 1/2 years. But Carly and Shane were one of those couples that were meant for each other but strived for attention and so they were always on-again, off-again.

"Yeah...she even invited _him _to our weekly lunch at the Groovy Smoothie. THEN they started to make-out right in front of me! I mean I might have as well invited you for lunch! Crazy! I know!" Sam shouted entering the classrom. I followed her to the back of the classroom and then pulled the seat out for her. She glared but sat into the chair anyway.

"I can do that myself" Sam laid her head on the desk and closed her eyes. SHe jerked up and then pulled out her phone and shoved it into my hands, "I hate this freakin' phone always vibrating in my pocket"

I chuckled and then glanced at whoever was texting her in class. It was from someperson naed ..._wasn't he that handler person?_...The text opened saying-Samantha I have arranged for a dre...- Sam then decided to grab the phone like she had just remembered something.

"Don't touch my phone dorkwad" She sat up and leaned against the back of her chair. Ms. Matthews' sienor instructor was teaching and never taught us anything important. Sam and I would write notes to each other most of the time.

"What? You always tell me to check it for you...Do you have any secrets then?hmmm?" I challenged her, feeling confident.

"Do you have any secrets Freddie?" Sam shot back.

"Nope I don't. Do you?" I answered lying.

"I-" Sam was interupted by someone knocking on the door. Ms. Matthews opened the door and Felix Olsson was standing there looking very sad and hysterical. He lloked directly at Sam and said something in a language I didn't understand. Sam jumped to her feet and stumbled out the door. Felix whispered something to Ms. Matthews and her smile turned into a frown.

"What happened?" I spoke up, my confidence fading.

"Nothing Freddie....Sam is just being Sam" I felt myslef grab both of our backpakcs and run out of the hallway searching the halls for a sign of Sam's.

"Sam! Sam! are you here?!?" I shouted running by Ms. Briggs classroom. I heard her come out of the class and i ducked into a bathroom. That's when I heard someone sniffiling I turned around to see Sam with her head in between her knees.

"Sam?..." She looked up with mascara running down her cheeks.


	4. Dance Lessons

Sam stared at me then started to giggle but hiccuping instead, "What are you doing in the _girl's_ bathroom?!" I looked around seeing a way cleaner bathroom then I was used to. It was the girl's bathroom, and smelled actually good.

"I...I came looking for you after you ran out..." I answered coming to sit next to her. She stood up and began to shake despite leaning against the bathroom sinks. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. At first I thought she would protest and pull away but i realized she had clung onto my arms, crying hysterically.

"Ssshhhh....Sam whats wrong? Sshhhh calm down" I gathered all her hair and hung it to the side of her head. She looked up at me hiccuping again with a river of tears running down.

"Mel-Melanie's....She's d-dead..." Sam buried her face in her hands pulling away from me as soon as she had gotten a hold of herself and tried to contain her unwanted sobs.

"Melanie your twin sister? Dead? How can that...dead, are you sure?" I asked squinting in confusion.

"Yeah, I...yes..." Sam turned to me staring as if she was deciding something, "Can I tell you...no never mind"

"What? What'd you want to ask me?" I asked curious.

"Nothing I want to ask you now...Thanks Fredderly, really thanks" Sam punched my shoulder then reached up and kissed me on the cheek. I touched my cheek and Sam walked away not looking back.  
Since class was over in about 15 minutes I walked to my truck, leaving Carly a text to call Spencer for a ride home. I figured my mom would be home by now and in a cleaning frenzy so I drove to the Groovy Smoothie and went to a booth in the back resting my head on the cold surface thinking about today's events.

"Hey Freddie" Someone called poking my shoulder and I blinked looking up at Carly.

"Oh hi Carly" I laid my head down again. I heard Carly sigh and knew I would hear about this later. Me _ignoring_ her...

"Can I sit?"

"Of course do you want a smoothie?" I offered trying to make up for earlier. I lifted my head and breathed deeply.

"No, so for our next iCarly I was thinking about..."

"Didn't you hear? I can't...sorry but I'm gonna go to the Ball thing for Princess Lynn" I laughed nervously. Carly had gotten moodier after she dated Shane and anything that didn't go her way she would become upset. Plus she can hold mean grudges, she remembers when I licked her sandwich for April's Fools Day and never got over it.

"What! Sam bailed and now you!" Carly exclaimed.

"Just have Spencer hold the camera for you and plus Sam might be going through something at home anyway" I tried to avoid the subject of Melanie since I guessed Sam wouldn't have had a chance to tell Carly yet.

"Why did she say anything about her mom getting poison oak again?" Carly groaned.

"No, why would she say-"

"Ha ha never mind then" Carly shuddered and grabbed her handbag, "Well I guess I'll go make a short clip saying sorry to the viewers since it really wouldn't be an actual show without either of you"

I looked at the time and decided I should go home before my mom calls the cops again and ordered a strawberry banana smoothie to go. I sucked on my straw and searched my pockets for my car keys when I felt a pair of strong hands pull me into a black SUV. A hand was slapped over my mouth, muffling my scream.

"What have you been told about Princess Lynn?!" The driver, I recognized as Felix Olsson shouted. I stopped struggling and answered, "Nothing, other than what you told us Juniors"

"What'd you tell him?!" He barked after staring at me for the longest time, at a blonde girl sitting with her feet up and raybans on, in the passenger seat.

"Nothing that he didn't need to know" she answered with a foriegn accent.

"Is that true?" He pressed on.

"I-I don't even know her!" I pointed and one of the henchmen grabbed my arm, twisting it behind me. The girl turned around identifying herself pulling her raybans down, "SAM!"

"So you _do_ know her!" Felix stated, shouting.

"Yeah! What are you doing here?" I asked directing my question to Sam. She turned frowning at me, "None of your damn business Benson"

"Just let him go! I didn't tell him anything so please let's leave now!" Sam commanded. One of the henchmen opened the other side of the car and pushed me out. Sam turned around and said, "Carly doesn't know and won't know anything thing about Mel so just _don't _tell her"

"I understand..." I nodded at her warning and walked to my truck. I drove in silence to Bushwell Plaza, trying to figure Sam's whole deal out. I walked up to the apartment and the front door popped open,revealing my mom looking worried.

"Freddie! Where have you been?" Mom screeched, I passed her grunting, "Groovy Smoothie"

"Sooo did you hear about Princess Lynn's Ball?! I ironed and set out your tuxedo vest from your father, so lets try it out!" Mom pulled me into my room shoving the suit in my hands and pushing me into my bathroom. She had reminded me about the forgotten Ball, I tried the tuxedo vest on and looked into my reflection. I looked actually good, I smoothed my hair out then pushed the wristband, I received from Sam on my birthday , down and pushed the sleeves of my shirt up to my elbows. Before I walked out of the bathroom, mom yelled through the door, "Freddie, I am needed at Mrs. Connors appointment! I'll be back before dinner time but do NOT get that dirty. Just take it off before you go over to Carly's!"

"OKAY MOM!" I yelled back and waited until I heard the front door slam behind her. I sighed and walked into my room to see Sam sitting on my bed playing with a strand of her hair.

"Sam?" She perked up and smiled, "Hey nub, What's up? Wow looking decent Fredweird"

"Wow thanks Sam. That really means a lot to me" I covered my heart and smiled sarcastically.

"Well you do look pretty good Freddie. Do you have any good food?" She asked standing up, stretching.

"No I don't think so, oh here you can eat this. As a girl do you think I should wear the blue shirt or white?" I asked handing her a chocolate bar out of my hidden stash. I pulled out a white shirt and hung it over my body for her to evaluate.

"This one makes you look more...whats the word...uh nubbish and this one looks...like something my dad wears but this one! Now this one would look good, make you look clean cut but sort of a bad boy too" Sam grabbed a black button down shirt off the rack behind all my other clothes, "Try this one on, but keep the cuffs rolled up like that"

"Okay..." I stumbled into the bathroom, changing. When I entered my bedroom again Sam had a pair of my sunglasses on.

"Not bad dork!" Sam straightened my collar and slipped the sunglasses onto my vest.

"Should I wear this to the Ball then?" I asked amazed Sam had given me a _thanks,_ a _kiss_ and a _compliment _all in one afternoon.

"Yeah, so what other things are you going to do?" Sam asked looking at her phone frowning, sitting down on my bed.

"Uh..I'm not sure-"

"Know how to dance?" Sam interrupted texting someone back.

"No not really" I scratched the back of my neck and waited for Sam to put her phone away.

"Here I'll teach you" Sam stood up and advanced toward my iHome turning sweet slow music on .She placed her hand on my shoulder and I on her waist, sharing hands Sam continued, "Okay just flow with the rhythm and take the lead"

"Kay..uh" I stared at my feet searching for the answer of where to move my feet. Sam sighed and laughed taking the lead while i followed.

"You are such a lobster" Sam chuckled, throwing her head back letting her hair fall all round her.

"Lobster? How am I a lobster? That doesn't even make _any_ sense at all!" I laughed along. I heard a siren coming in through the window and the song changed to a faster beat but we continued dancing at a slow beat. Soon _Running Away_by AM came on, the song Sam and I had kissed to that one night on the fire escape. I felt myself being pulled into her like and invisible magnet I could see her eyes boring into mine and I slowly bent down to meet her lips. The kiss was slow but sure, sweet but sad and I could almost feel the passion ruining through my veins. The front door slammed shut from my mom coming back from her job emergency, we both jumped back like we had been electrified.

"Oh Samantha, how are you?" Mom asked fluffing my hair. We both just stood there in silence until Sam answered, "I'm doing fine Mrs. Benson. What about you?"

"Oh really good, I can't believe that my Freddie is going to meet that Princess Lynn of Sweden then maybe even marry her" Mom beamed with possibility and clasped her hands together.

"Well you know that She picks out of like a few hundred boys so Freddie might not even get a glimpse of her " Sam responded polite as ever. It was like it was opposite day.

"Oh my Freddie will be the center of attention after I fluff his hair and his lovely personality shines through" Mom hugged me meanwhile Sam tried to hold in her giggles, "Mhhmmm, uh well if he does get into the top 10 then he and you along with the other boys get to fly over to Sweden to see the Princess' advisers and parents. To see which one to chose for her husband"

"Oh i remember Sweden, it was so beautiful" Mom reminisced. Sam grinned, "I've heard but uh I should get going"

"Okay I'll walk you out, need a ride?" I offered, grabbing my car keys.

"No it's fine. You don't need to walk me out either" Sam grumbled once she was out of sight from my mom.

"I'm practicing to be a _gentleman_ for the Princess" I grinned opening the front door for Sam.

"So if you were to meet the _Princess" _Sam exclaimed, "and married her then you would have to leave Carly and Spencer to live in the castle"

"Yeah it'd be pretty sad but I don't know...I'd live with Princess Lynn" I answered after thinking about it for a while, "What would you do?"

"Well for one thing; I know that I don't go out with that many guys but I do NOT swing like that but if it were a Prince then I would probably...go" Sam pondered on this before answering.

"I didn't mean it like that and I _know_you don't 'swing like that'" I teased. We walked down the stairs talking and teasing each other, not chosing the elevator.

"Right..." Sam blushed, remembering our kiss again, "So you'd leave your prescious Carly?"

"Yeah and she isn't _my_ Carly"

"Oh...so I really like your outfit!" Sam smirked, "I love bad boy types like you obiviously know from past boyfriends..."

"Pete wasn't a 'bad boy' type"

"Yeah but he tried to get in my pants while we were on his boat...thats why I came over soaked that night" Sam looked down at her shoes. I felt a spark of jealousy and pure anger toward Pete.

"Are-are you okay?" I scratched the back of my neck, awkwardly.

"Yeah of course I'm fine. I kicked him where no one shouold get kicked then hopped overboard, duh!"

"Of course you did" I laughed smiling in her direction. She grinned back towards me and stuck her tongue out.

"I'll see you later Freddie. Remember black shirt! And don't let your mom change your mind" Sam out of character, hugged me longer than needed. She turned aorund and I saw her wipe a tear away. When I walked back up to my apartment thinking of Melanie and Sam's weird personality change.


	5. Did you rob it!

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Much appreciated! ~princess-lover**

"Hey Freddie" Carly bit into her apple and retrieved her bag.

"Hey Carly, sorry I couldn't give you a ride the last few days" I apologized. I got a head cold the past 3 days and couldn't have gotten to school even if I crawled. My mom took those days off and watched me like a hawk, she was always so scared and worried that I would choke or trip on anything that was in my reach. She did not give me a break even to go to the bathroom, she yelled through the door and waited for my response to make sure I was alive every five seconds. Carly and I left her apartment and took the elevator to the garage parking lot.

"No problem I had Jake Crandall take me home and we worked on our..uh English project" Carly bit her lip and climbed into my truck. From her expression I knew her and Jake did more than work on some assignment.

"What about Shane?" I started the engine and exited the parking lot.

"Ehhh...we well I broke up with him because he became obsessed with this Princess Lynn chick but Jake is so cute and so free" Instead of feeling a pang of jealousy I usually felt, I felt mad at her for ditching Shane like that even if he did deserve it. Carly turned the radio on and we drove the rest of the way in silence. We entered the school to see Sam trying to open her locker by hitting it with some kind of metal pipe from the water fountain.

"Sam!" Carly warned pulling her aside. Sam followed her into the bathroom and I sighed opening Sam's locker for her, getting her books for her next classes and continued to my locker.

"Hey Freddie What up?" Shane chirped from behind me.

"Hi man one sec" I shoved my backpack inside my locker and grabbed both of our books.

"Princess Lynn is so hot!" Shane exclaimed.

"How would you even know? I tried looking on the Internet the other day at home"

"Most of the guys saw her Tuesday night at some dinner thing and she even waved at us" Shane nodded.

"What'd she look like? Red-head?" I asked truly curious at what she looked like.

"Uh well she was wearing this really big hat so we couldn't see her that well...but I mean a _princess_ is always hot" We arrived in Biology and sat down in one of the first seats.

"Whatever it doesn't even matter there are gonna be hundreds of other boys there and they're all thinking like you" I tried to reason with Shane.

"Copying me Benson?" Sam took her books from my desk and snagged my black pen.

"Hello to you to Puckett. but I was just paraphrasing" I smirked at her and I saw a flash of surprise run through her eyes that I had so much confidence the first thing in the morning.

"So Sam how do you know so much about this Princess Lynn girl" Shane asked, staring at her chest way to hard and I felt like punching him in the mouth. It took all my self control to keep myself from beating him up. Or at least starting the fight..

"I just heard around and if you're gonna stare then don't make it so obvious" Sam crouched down glaring at Shane with her glowing eyes. Shane squirmed under her glare and nodded quickly and stared at his feet.

Class went normal but the whole day all I wanted was to get out and go somewhere other than Ridgeway High once and for all.

* * *

"Hey Fredboy!" Sam called. I waited for her at the door of history class. She wiggled her eyebrows and motioned towards the front entrance of the school. I shook my head 'no' and waved for her to come to class. "C'mon bad boy live up to your tux!" Sam challenged. We stared at each other in a staring contest to see which option to chose. My eyes started to water and I jogged up to Sam and walked out of the front entrance with her. Her golden locks trailed behind her, she passed me and I tugged on one of her curls. I heard her yelp and I started to sprint to my truck. I could hear her advancing on me and I made one last effort to jump up into my truck bed. Luckily I made it but unfortunately Sam did also. She tackled me and straddling me then punching me in my stomach. It didn't hurt like it should have though.

"Fredwina! What do you have under your shirt? A board?!" Sam groaned carassing her hand.

"Yeah Sam because I always keep a piece of wood under my shirt" I rolled my eyes propping myself up with my elbows. Sam frowned and lifted my shirt, I felt her eyes staring at me.

"What the fudge! When'd you grow abs? A six pack no less" Sam yelled, slapping my shirt back down.

"I do work out Sam" I confessed, pushing Sam off me and sitting up. She landed in a thud and stared at me like a child in awe, would.

"Freddie..?" Sam asked trailing off.

"What?" I jumped down from my truck bed opening the back and helping Sam out,surprisingly she let me help her.

"Do you still-" Sam was interrupted her by her cell phone ringing. She answered in a foreign accent speaking monotone answers. I opened the passenger door for her and ran around the front before Sam could lock it on me. I climbed in and started the truck, "So-" Sam held her finger to my lips and listened to whoever was talking on the other end. Finally Sam finished and handed me a envelope with a address for a jewelry store uptown...just like that house She turned her pearpod on and we drove in unusual quiet. Sam pressed her head against the cool window and stared to the passing outside.

"So what were you going to ask me earlier?" I inquired. Sam stared at me again then answered slowly, "Ehh not that important right now..."

"Well what was it? I don't care"

"Nothing nub" Sam threatened straightening up in her posture.

"Sooo how's you mom?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked turning to face me. I glanced over at her, "Are you serious? I mean how's your mom coping with out Mela-" Sam reached over covering my mouth and punching my shoulder so hard I thought she had stabbed me.

"SAM! I"M DRIVING" I yelled nudging Sam off me. She sat back up and crossing her arms and stared directly out the window shield, "I just..you can't...NO one can ever say her name again. It's bad like not proper and such"

"What are you talking about? Sam are you going crazy!" I yelled rubbing my arm at a red light.

"No I'm not and why would you ask that? I just can't and won't talk about _her_" Sam huffed, checking her phone. We arrived at the jewelry store minutes later and Sam texted someone then commanded, "Okay Fredlumps just stay here with the truck running. Got it?" Sam grabbed my old baseball hat from the backseat and pulled out the pair of raybans she had on the other day.

"Sam really if you're robbing this jewelry store you better not cause I won't move this truck" I warned as Sam climbed out. She ran inside the store, two black vans pulled up next to me and reporters spilled out. They checked there cameras running to the entrance and kneeling down to get a good picture. "So who gave us this tip?" I heard a reporter ask. "Eh some man that overheard some handler guy about the necklace she's gonna where to the Ball and pick it up _herself" _The reporters circled the store and just as I was going to see what was talking Sam so long, a figure hopped into the passenger seat.

"Go Freddie! What's taking you so long!" Sam commanded. The reporters started flocking over to the truck then sprinting toward us shouting, "PRINCESS, PRINCESS LYNN! WHO IS THIS YOUR BOYFRIEND? PRINCESS, PRINCESS!" Sam screamed pushing my leg down hitting the accelerator. All of the press jumped out of the way as I tried to pry Sam's hands off my leg. She hid her face in my shoulder and I swerved into a crowded parking lot. The black vans passed the parking lot and went the wrong direction.

"What the hell, Sam?!" I screamed turning to her. She was texting someone and looked up like she was at gunpoint.

"More like what the hell how did they find me?!" Sam yelled.

"Did you rob that store or something?" I asked seriously.

"No I didn't rob it!" Sam stated looking at her phone.

"Why did those reporters call you Princes Lynn? Oh and kidnapping me the other day or how about speaking a different language?! And about the Princess' handler coming to tell you about you-know-who had passed away! Sam! I want answers!" I demanded. Sam looked at me like everything I just said was crazy.

"Sam! Are you Princess Lynn's help or something?"

"I...Do you still have feelings for Carly?"

"Don't change the subject Sam!" I argued.

"I'm not changing it!" She defended, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I..no not really I got over her a year or so ago-" I concluded, Sam pressed her lips against mine and I couldn't remember anything other than Sam. Sam pulled away, I looked into her clear eyes was hypnotizing and I leaned closer when a loud knock on my window surprised me. Sam tried to suppress a jump but failed landing on my truck floor. I helped her up as Sam gathered her stuff not saying a word. A dark black SUV had pulled up close to mine and Sam hopped out of my truck getting into the other car. Felix Olsson, the Princess' handler glared at me shutting the door behind Sam.


	6. Sam Puckett

**Disclaimer: No, i don't own icarly**

Chap. 6

"FREDDIE!" My mom screamed. The Ball starts in 20 minutes and I hadn't seen Sam in days after our kiss. Carly hadn't even managed to get in touch with her.

"Yeah MOM! I know!" I shouted down the hallway. I slid the sunglasses Sam wore the other day in my room on and walked out for my mom to make sure I was 'acceptable'.

"Freddie! How could you wear that hideous black shirt instead of the white one I laid out for you?!" My mom yelled. She walked down to my room and I took that moment to sneak out. I knew I'd hear about this later but I decided that I wouldn't look like a mama's boy tonight and be myself...sort of. The address on the invitation was the same address I had looked for when I was searching for Sam that day I was covered in jelly.

It didn't take that long to get there but the parking was horrible. I had to park almost another neighborhood down. I sighed walking when my phone vibrated, the message was from Sam; _Lots of parking?_ I grinned, she could almost read my mind. **Totally cause no one wants to meet a real Princess...such a long walk! **Sam didn't reply until I was a few houses away. _ha ha well luckily you've got me to txt ;) _I laughed at the thought of Sam winking at me. **_What are you doing? _**Suddenly I longed to be with Sam where ever she was, to just hang out in her presence. It was a really weird feeling. I stared, this 'house' was huge and neatly prepared for tonight. I took a picture and sent it too Sam. _Wow that is a big joint! Not doing anything just being bugged by my mom_The hedges on this place were all neatly trimmed as I followed them to the front doors. The was a group of boys trying to crash the Ball, all older or younger guys. I showed my invitation to the security and checked in, signing my name off**. Wish you were with me I can just see you attack the food tables**. I texted Sam leaning against the wall. I looked up, this place was huge! The architecture was incredible and the food table was decorated neatly and different looking foods as well as tasty. I took a picture of the food I was eating and sent it to Sam. I didn't know why I was still talking to Sam, usually she texted me only when she needed a favor or needed help in History homework.

"Hello! Listen please!" Felix Olsson clapped to get our attention speaking into a microphone. I looked up into the stairway to see blonde hair on a girl with a beautiful green strapless dress. She had a fan in front of her face as she looked around. Several guards stood near her and a woman in a blue sapphire dress stood next to her on the stairway. The ballroom quieted down and Felix began talking again, "Hello, My name is Felix Olsson and this is how the picking of Princess Lynn's husband will go. She will dance and eat with you all but for the bulk of you she will pick only 10 men to pick from. Then those 10 will fly to Sweden and stay there for 2 weeks and began to fall in love with the Princess and in turn she will pick which one she wants to spend her life with. Now may I present to you Princess Lynn of Sweden, Daughter of Queen Aimee and King Dean the fourth." The blonde girl in the green dress descended down the stairs met by a ton of hands all to be pushed away by her guards. I watched as she danced with her first pick, Shane, Carly's ex.

"Sorry man" A boy in a blue tux said bumping into me.

"No problem" I looked at my phone wanting Sam to text me back soon. The boy didn't go away but continued to talk, "I'm Mike or Michael Thomas from Dillonsbury. You are?"

"Freddie Benson from Ridgeway" I answered glancing at the boy, he seemed nice. Reminded me of Carly in boy form. Friendly, perky, and fasion sense wasn't the best.

"Awesome I heard about Rideway, oh hey do you know a Carly Shay?"

"Yeah she's my well one of my best friends"

"Really! My friends and I watch iCarly all the time and they always say I remind them of Carly"

"I uh-produce the show like behind the camera" A loud yell erupted from the center of the circle from a very happy Gibby. He was dancing with the Princess now, Mike stared in bewilderment at Gibby but turned his attention back to me.

"Really! Wow Is that Gibby from the show too?" Mike commented.

"Yeah that's him...." I shook my head as Gibby tore his shirt off and then the guards wrestling him outside.

"Wow interesting...Hey do you see that girl over there? The one in the yellow dress"

"Yeah, do you like her?" I asked. Once I began talking to this guy it was like we had known each other forever.

"Totally. I think she's even better looking than the Princess Lynn. I'm gonna go ask if she'd like to dance" Mike swaggered over to the girl and they walked out to the dance floor the second couple out there. The Princess was now dancing with some other guy I didn't know and I edged closer to see if I could dance with her. These slow songs reminded me of what I learned from Sam. The next guy interuppted the first guy and started to dance with her and then all of a sudden everyone started to cut in on each others dances. I was pushed into another boy as I tried to escape. A hand grabbed onto mine and pulled me back a little. I looked down to see a girl's hand attached to mine trying to pull herself out. I tugged at the hand and a blonde curl was exposed as the boys fought over who was to dance next. The Princess came tumbling out onto me, luckily for me I caught her. The boys didn't seem to notice yelling some more and the guards trying to pry the biys apart. I met the Princess' eyes and realized exactly who this girl was...it was Sam Puckett.

I stared into her blue eyes and even she knew she had been caught in lies. Everything made sense now; the different language, the handler, the huge house, and the mysterious SUV. A guard tore me apart from Sam, hustling Princess Lynn or Sam away. She pleaded with my eyes not to make a big thing about this. The mob broke up and I went over by Mike and the girl in the yellow gown.

"Well that went...bad. Now I suggest you all go home...Please welcome the beautiful Queen Aimee, she has something to say" Felix Olsson announced. Queen Aimee was beautiful, she had long golden hair that went down to her waist, her eyes gleamed in hope and possibility though I thought I could see sadness also.

"My daughter, Princess Lynn has picked her 10 men and those men will stay if they like for dinner" Queen Aimee declared, "Shane Johnson, Michael Thomas, Gibby-eh next is Eric North, Ryan Hills, Frankie Jones, John Nelson, Adam McCoy and Fredward Benson those are the 10 men my daughter would like to see later"

Mike highfived me laughing at my full name, "Yeah! Gonna meet the Princess! Oh this is Julianne Alander, Julianne this is Fred_ward_ Benson" Julianne curtsied as Mike continued, "So where do we go if we've been selected?" The three of us were being shoved against the walls as many of the boys were being rude pushing and shoving to get out of here. Julianne took both of our hands and pulled us past the security guards and into a large dinning hall. There were now only a few dinner plates and Shane and Gibby were seated closest to the Princess or Sam, I had no idea which was her real name. Julianne left us to sit with the Queen and Felix, Mike and I sat at the end of the table and waited for someone to say something. Queen Aimee smiled standing up, "Hello gentlemen I am Queen Aimee. This is Princess Lynn, my daughter and one of your soon to be wife, she has something to say, Princess?"

"Yes I do, I am Princess Lynn you may call me Lynn if you'd like, please eat and enjoy" Sam smiled and sat back down. They served some kind of bird then salad and fruit. It was all very good but the dessert was the best, it was a pastry and sugary kind. Sam talked to some of the guys near her while Mike and I talked about school and friends.

"Now let's dance!" Felix urged after dinner and dessert was over. Everyone stood up stuffed to the brim.

"Hello Michael" Sam said politely. Michael grinned, "Nice to meet you Princess"

"Fredward Benson is an odd name" Sam said making conversation. She joined us as some of the others talked to Felix.

"Thank you _Princess, _could I talk to you alone?" I asked guiding her into a private area, "What are you doing here, as Princess Lynn?!"

"Freddie can we talk about this later?! I am watched by everyone here, pick me up tomorrow for coffee and I'll explain why I am here" Sam answered before I could ask anything.

**Remember and Review!!!**


	7. Sharing the Room with Eric North

Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER :( but here's the next chapter... Read and Review!**

One of the actual Princess' of Sweden, Princess Victoria just got married a month or so ago, June 19th I think :)

* * *

I woke up with my mom standing over me with a huge bag filled with her clothes and her bag of first aid, with a smile plastered onto her face.

"Freddie dear time to get up" She said calmly, pulling me out of bed.

"Okay okay" I rolled over and checked my phone, _Something came up, can we talk later? ~S. _Of course she would try to make up some excuse to not tell me what was going on and who she is for real.

"We leave tonight for an overnight plane in the ROYAL plane. I'm so excited! A princess is well mannered, proper, neat, clean, and everything I could want for you!" Mom squealed almost skipping out of my room. I poked around my room and packed a few of my better clothes and then some regular clothes. Towards the afternoon I walked over to Carly's place, fortunately Carly was at the Groovy Smoothie with Gibby, so I talked with Spencer about leaving for Sweden. I waited for our taxi, laying on my bed listening to music and my mom packing lots of sweaters and jackets.

"Freddie, the TAXI" Mom called down the hallway. I grabbed my sweater and slung my bags over my shoulder, looking back seeing my room empty and on impulse I grabbed the picture of the three of us, me and Sam slinging our arms around each other and Carly trying to take a picture of all three of us with no one behind the camera. I think it was some kind of bet Carly set up for us that week so that we couldn't act unfriendly to each other or else we would have to parade around school and iCarly in big food costumes. Me as a big Ham and Sam as a big Tomato. I stuffed the picture in my wallet and threw the frame onto my dresser closing my door.

20 hours later

"WOW!" Mom cried out throwing her arms up then hurrying over to me and stuffing my arms into about 3 jackets. We walked over to Shane and Gibby and the other guys sitting in a plaza with one security guy for us.

"Hey Freddio" Mike called poking my jackets and smirking at me.

"Mike" I nodded, the weather here was actually kinda cool like Seattle but not quite. Mom said it was about 59 degrees out today in Stockholm.

"Excited to see the Princess again?" I asked Mike, Gibby was complaining about not being able to take his shirt off in this weather in the background. After a while we were ushered into a long car that was heated already for us, to drive to the castle.

"Eh yeah but Juilanne is gonna be at the castle too and I really like her so I'm all good not being a prince or whatever. But you and the Princess talked a little after dinner right?"

"Yeah but I don't know if she's really my type" I responded, still a little angry at Sam or Princess Lynn whatever her real name is.

"Oh of course she's your type Freddiebear!" Mom shouted enthusiastically. I fake smiled at her and went back to talking about Sweden with Mike. Shane and his family were also in the car with us and Shane was just fixing his hair the whole time.

IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR IGTCR

"Hello Hello, Greetings" Queen Aimee said throwing her arms around each one of us once we were standing around in the main hallway. The only one confident to say hi back was Mike, the rest of us were too stunned to say anything.

"My daughter is in her room now and you will see her at dinner, Daniel and Emma will show you to your rooms now" Queen Aimee gave us one last smile and vanished from our sights. I was to share a room with this guy Eric North. He was tall and a freckled redhead but he seemed funny and nice. Mike had to room with Gibby across the hall from us, which was lucky since Shane and some of the other guys had to sleep a hallway down from us. We were told the King and Queen slept on the other side of the castle along with Princess Lynn and their advisers. I took my time unpacking my clothes and laying them out so they wouldn't wrinkle so much and then got dressed for dinner. A plain light green shirt, that Sam hated cause it made me look to 'nubby' with a black jacket on top and some blue jeans with these dark green converse Sam wanted me to get. Something Sam hated and something Sam liked. Described our friendship-Ha! I still didn't get why I was here, Sam didn't want to marry me, we barely had a stable friendship. My cell phone got less then one bar here so when I tried to text Carly it was to slow that it gave up trying to send.

"Nice shirt I love the color green but my friends all make fun of me if I wear it cause I'm Irish" Eric said lying down on his bed. The room was small for two people but it was okay. We both had wardrobes for our clothes and a door leading to a bathroom.

"Oh...yeah like a really tall leprechaun" I answered.

"Right! So where do you go to school? I go to Briarwood" Eric asked changing the subject and staring at the door.

"Ridgeway...Briarwood that really rich school right?"

"Right...You're that iCarly producer correct?" Eric turned to look at me.

"Yeah, Sam and Carly are my best friends"

"Awesome they're really pretty...Don't you have a crush on Carly or something?" Eric asked again.

"No, not anymore. Carly's just like a sister or something real close to that"

"What about-" Someone knocked on the other side and Daniel, one of the servents announced that dinner was in 15 minutes and to follow him down the hallway. I ran my hand through my hair and waited for Eric to grab his sweater as we walked through the empty halls.

* * *

Filler chapters are fun! Not sorry for the wait hope you enjoy the next chapter too :) Read and Review!


	8. Explanation Time

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

"Hello I have some troubling news for you…If you experience any itches or swelling of the fingers and toes please come forward during your stay here…We haven't let any press sneak in here and I am sorry to now just say this but we have had an epidemic here in Sweden…My people drop dead after a week of agony…We don't have enough solution or cure for us all and have had deaths even here in the castle…I am sorry…We are locating a plane for you to travel to England where we will still have our daughter pick her husband…if you wish…I am terribly sorry" King Dean announced after dinner, Mom went into hyperactive clean freak on me and right after King Dean finished she hurried me into her room where she started to disinfect me and herself.

"My Gosh! Letting us get infected and then shipping us off why that's…that's _wrong_!" Mom shouted rubbing her tick solution over my arms. I rolled my eyes and thought about _Princess Lynn, _Sam was really calm tonight and they even served ham which she didn't scarf down. I think Gibby recognized her but I wasn't sure because he stared at her long and then didn't look at her anymore. I'm pretty sure this guy Adam McCoy thought he had this proposal in the bag, he seemed cool and collected plus he was seated right next to Sam. Though during dinner, he talked the whole time to Sam and when she tried to talk to Julianne beside her Adam kept on talking which meant Sam had to sit still and pay attention to him. I don't see how he could have eaten at all. But I guess you had to be good at talking and taking command to impress a country when Princess Lynn is of rightful age to be Queen.

"Well Princess Lynn seemed awful familiar, don't you think dear?" Mom asked pouring disinfectant on her hands.

"Oh? I hadn't noticed her…"

"You hadn't noticed her? Right I'm supposed to believe that?" Mom laughed looking at my fingers, "With that darling navy blue dress and all the men trying to get a good look at her? Plus you must have seen her before she picked you."

"Oh well I don't know who'd she look like even if I did see her" I answered. There was a knock on the door and Daniel introduced Queen Aimee.

"Well! Queen Aimee! Your Majesty!" Mom screeched bowing her head and pulling mine along with her.

"Hello…Mrs. Benson, I heard you had disinfectant with you and I'd like you to spray my daughter, Princess Lynn" Queen Aimee stepped back and in came Sam with Adam right behind her, talking about how well he did in school. Queen Aimee pulled Adam back out of the room and closed the door behind her, smiling like she was just awarded for Best Dressed.

"Why Princess LYNN! I'm Mrs. Marissa Benson and this is my son, Fredward Benson it's such a pleasure meeting you and your family here in Sweden! It's gorgeous!" Mom curtsied.

"Please call me Lynn. My mother said to disinfect me…Hello Freddie thank you for saving me the other night, pulling me out of those other boys" Sam smiled politely sitting quietly on the bed beside me.

"Hi…Yeah it was no problem" Sam nodded and went on to checking her nails as I watched her tanned legs intertwine at her ankles.

"Where'd you get a tan?" I blurted. I could hardly believe I was saying these things around Sam.

"Mmm I went to…Oh my Gosh, Is Gibby outside with his shirt off? Mrs. Benson I think you should do something right away!" Sam exclaimed jumping from the bed and looking outside. Mom instantly stopped putting her bottles together and ran to the window then handed me a bottle of some blue solution, "Rub this on yourself Freddie! I'll be back!" She ran outside with a blanket in her hand and Sam came back to where she was sitting, flopping on the bed.

"Stop acting like a total loser!" Sam frowned punching me in my arm where I still had that massive bruise she gave me the other day.

"Owww! Sam!" I said rubbing my arm scooting away from her.

"Don't call me that, not here!" Sam or Lynn said again punching my other arm. I groaned in pain and heard Sam laugh a little after a while, "You know I hate that shirt on you right?"

"Yeah I remember" I turned to her body sprawled out on the bed, I faced myself so I wasn't staring at legs but her face and semi-laid down next to her propping my head up by my hand.

"Why'd you where it then? To piss me off?" She asked turning to me.

"Ehh I like the color but yeah mostly for the fun of seeing you mad"

"Thanks!" Sam said sarcastically and flicked my forehead.

"No problemo…Are you gonna tell me now who you are?"

"I am Lynn Puckett of course Princess of Sweden…the only Princess" Sam frowned staring at the ceiling.

"Really, Sam. Tell me the truth"

"Samantha Lynn Puckett…Melanie Lynn Puckett…Two different girls but one job, Melanie she died of this epidemic thing and that's why Mom pushed me at your Mom. Mom, she had a miscarriage after she was told she was going to have ONE girl and so to not disappoint the people she got pregnant really fast with Melanie and I and then she just didn't really think of a smart reason why she had two girls so Mel and I traded jobs for a while until it got too hard to hide one of us…so she took me out to Seattle where I met you and Carly"

"But why?"

"It just seemed easier for them in the beginning I guess they didn't want to be caught lying…I'm not sure…My mom isn't the smartest either"

"Was it hard? To hide from the public?" I asked staring into her beautiful blue eyes. No one could deny that Sam's eyes were some of the prettiest eyes anyone had ever seen, not even Nevel Papperman.

"Yes…that's why Mom hired some nanny and shipped me off to Seattle…I haven't been to Sweden in the last 3 years. How's that for being a Princess?"

"Are you glad to be back?" I asked I could hear Mom screaming at Gibby to put the blanket on his shoulders before he got an insane disease that no one has ever heard of except her.

"Sure…I love my parents and I attended Mel's funeral here in the castle when i got back but..."

"Your mom sounds really nice" I commented. She smiled at the compliment and replied, "Yeah she is...Mom is my role model or at least I think of her in that way, not that I ever try to act like her except when I'm here"

"Right back home, I'm your favorite punching bag"

"Exactly" Sam laughed and slapped my cheek just for effect. She didn't hit me that hard but all the same I reacted like I was just heartbroken. Falling onto the floor which by the way was a huge mistake the floor was hard as concrete so in real agony I groaned in pain rolling around the floor. I heard Sam laughing really hard then it suddenly stopped when I peeked from bed's edge and saw Queen Aimee standing there with papers in her hand.

"Hello...was I interrupting something?" She asked standing there poised. Sam had moved to the edge of the bed with her hands placed on her knees and she shook her head.

"Hi...Queen Aimee" I answered standing up.

"Mr. Fredward Benson I presume"

"Uh yeah Fredward Benson at your service" I bowed an out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam burst into fits of laughter. I watched as Queen Aimee smiled in amusement with Sam almost rolling on the bed cracking up.

"Well I know my daughter has always loved a man who has made her laugh" I smiled and bowed again and watched as Sam struggled to remain upright.

* * *

So...did you love it? hate it? Review!


	9. Duet with Princess Lynn

Wow updating seems easier :) I think i might of jinzed myself...Disclaimer: I dont own iCarly or A little Help from my Friends by Lady Antebellum...Enjoy

* * *

"Today we will get you ready to fly to England!" Emma announced. It was day three and Mom was getting anxious about the epidemic. I hadn't talked to Sam since the first day and weirdly I was bummed about it. Eric, my roommate was actually really good at talking to Sam. Adam had tried to talk to her again but Queen Aimee intercepted again so that the rest of us could talk.

"Ready for England?" Mike asked Princess Lynn.

"Mmm England has a very pretty nightlife but the rain doesn't do my hair any good"

"So what are your hobbies?" Adam asked scooting closer to her, we were all in the library where Sam was reading a book.

"Hobbies?" She glanced at me and smiled, "My passions are food, dancing and kickboxing and I guess singing"

"Sing something for us Princess" Shane cooed.

"No…I don't have anyone to play guitar"

"Freddie plays guitar" Gibby called out and pointed at me.

"I know how to play" Adam boasted. I looked at his fingers and doubted that he's ever played in his life.

"Do you Mr. McCoy? That's impressive, let's hear" Sam motioned at Emma and Emma scurried off and returning with a guitar. She handed Adam the guitar and you could plainly see the concern on his face.

"Please Mr. McCoy, play for me" Sam sweetly smiled.

"Uh Edward over here wants to play to" Adam shook his head and handed the guitar to me.

"His name is _Fred_ward Benson" Sam answered sternly.

"Uh you really want me to play something?" I asked fingering the guitar.

"Yes please" Sam grinned.

"Okay Little Help for my Friends?"

_What would you think if I sang out of tune  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing out of key_** I joined in and everyone stared like I was crazy. Sam sounded awesome.**_  
Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends

What do I do when my love is away  
Does it worry you to be alone?  
How do I feel by the end of the day  
Are you sad because you're on your own?

No, I get with a little help from my friends  
Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends  
Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love

Would you believe in a love at first sight?  
Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time  
What do you see when you turn out the light?  
I can't tell you but I know it's mine

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends  
Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

Do you need somebody?  
I just need somebody to love  
Could it be anybody?  
I want to somebody to love

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends  
Oh, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends  
With a little help from my friends

"Wow, Mr. Benson you are quite good" Queen Aimee said after some silence.

"Thanks but S…Princess Lynn did most of the harmonies" I groaned in my head as I almost said Sam.

"It wasn't that hard, you are very good at singing Fredward" Sam complimented.

"Thanks" I grinned involuntary at Sam's compliment and Queen Aimee announced that it was time to pack. We headed to the airport around 7 p.m. with my mom slathering disinfectant ALL over me and my plane seat.

"Wasn't Sweden pretty Freddiebear?" Mom asked.

"Yeah it was cool" I answered, I watched as Sam giggled at something Eric said and I felt my mouth turn upside down into an unhappy frown.

"Hey so did you hear Julianne is coming with us?" Mike asked turning around after the seatbelt sign flickered off.

"No I didn't. Have you talked to her after we arrived?" I tried to focus my attention on Mike but it was hard when Sam was sitting there with meat on her plate and she wasn't even picking at it.

"Yeah I did, She is so beautiful" I nodded and looked out the window. Mom was sleeping and Sam was still talking with Eric, she should know by now that no one likes a tall leprechaun!

* * *

Sorry it was such a short chapter :( but still Review!


	10. Beef Jerky

**Hmmm thanks for all the reviews and alerts in this story and my other one Images and His Voice. :) Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't think anyone would mistake me for Dan Schneider but just in case...I do not own iCarly**

* * *

When we arrived in London, England it was a misty gray day. We traveled to the hotel in limos with the parents behind us. Everyone was talking to Princess Lynn and Julianne while she just smiled and giggled it made me gag how girly she was being. I always thought I loved Carly but then I saw how boring she was and how she was so…girly and soft. The thing I liked about Carly was that she was so innocent and pure and how nice she was even when I was a 'nub'.

"Freddie!" Mike yelled, I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face Mike.

"What?" There was a guitar in Eric's hand holding it out for me, I took it and faced Princess Lynn.

"Sing for us" Princess Lynn commanded.

"I'd rather not" I turned to look out the window when I felt someone sit next to me. I could smell Sam's shampoo and I twisted around to be faced by her.

"Hello…" I said cautiously. Gibby was staring at her even harder but I couldn't guess what he was thinking.

"Hello Mr. Benson" She said icy.

"Well then Miss Puckett" I could hear Gibby gasp in sudden recognition, and since the crown's name is actually Puckett she couldn't react any differently.

"You're Sa…" I felt my foot connect with Gibby's foot and he whimpered in pain.

"I'm who Gibby?" Sam asked sweetly, I glared and dared him to tell if he really wanted to get hurt again.

"P...Pr...Princess Lynn" Gibby coughed and melted into his seat. The rest of the ride was silent with Sam playing with her hair looking out the window. We exited the limo to stand in front of a quaint hotel, The Sumner Hotel. We lugged our bags to the rooms, I was sharing the room with Eric again and Mike and Gibby were next door. It was around 7 when Eric and I left to get something to eat. We found some little Italian deli nearby, The Masseria, it was pretty good and as much as I'd like to hate Eric he was really cool. We walked around the block and checked out the views from where we were staying and I have to say I HATE crossing the roads. Mom always said to check before crossing but when you don't know where the cars are coming from and how fast these crazy Britains drive it's very hard to be safe. When we got back to the Hotel we found out that 3 of the boys had gone home instead of heading to London because Princess Lynn didn't feel like they were good material for a husband. So that left me, Eric, Gibby, Shane, Mike and Ryan Hills. Mike told me that he heard Adam was so mad that he lashed out and cussed at Princess Lynn just to be arrested by the cops.

"Hey Freddie, can I talk to you…privately?" Gibby asked coming up to me after a complimentary breakfast. I followed him to the front door and waited for him to speak.

"P…Princess Lynn is Sam…our Sam! You knew that right all along?" Gibby exclaimed whispering and advancing so I could see freckles underneath his eyes.

"What are you talking about Gibbster?" I acted innocently.

"Don't mess with me! I don't want to get hitched to SAM!" Gibby whispered urgently. I waited a while then replied, "Then drop out. I am neither admitting nor denying that Princess Lynn is not who she really is…But if she _is_ who you think she is then I wouldn't tell _anyone_! "

"…Whaat?" Gibby asked confused at the little answer.

"I gotta go get a sweater, see yeah" We were all going to the St. James Park then shopping and sightseeing around Covent Garden. The parents were sightseeing by themselves, Thank Goodness!

"Hey" Mike greeted me when I stepped out into the front area where all 6 of us were waiting, Julianne was by Mike's side.

"What's hanging?" I grinned. Eric came over to stand near us and Shane and Gibby off to the side with Ryan standing in the middle. I waved him over to stand with us, the guy was like 4' 7" and had a giant mess of brown hair and a red hat with green eyes. He was really quiet but had this HUGE voice when he used it. We all stood outside for about 10 minutes when Sam finally came outside with her maid trying to fix her hair.

"Oh Sara just leave it! It's gonna be frizzy in a second anyway!" Sam complained. Her hair was shaped so that her bangs were pinned back but Sam grabbed her hair and braided so it hung down the side of her body.

"Hello Miss Lynn" Eric addressed and offered her and arm. She took it and made her way towards the cars. It ended up being Sam, Eric and Ryan with Julianne, Mike, Gibby, Shane and me in the other car. St. James Park was beautiful and very relaxed while we strolled through the grounds. I think Sam was trying to figure out whom to send home and whom not to because she changed partners often. All the guys walked behind her while she talked to the one guy though we were several feet behind we couldn't hear anything they talked about.

"So Mr. Benson, how did you sleep?" Sam asked bobbing her head to whatever song she was thinking of.

"Good, What about you? How are you?"

"Mmmm…craving ham" Sam grinned and peeked a look over at me. I walked closer and pulled some beef jerky out of my pocket. Her eyes widened and grabbed a piece.

"Oh My God, you do not know how much I LOVE you right now" Sam chewed. Even though she was joking I couldn't help but feel overjoyed.

"It's not ham but it's in that category" I said making conversation. Sam nodded and smiled as wide as the Cheshire Cat.

"Seriously Freddie…Have you talked to Carly?"

"No I haven't gotten the time to but really there isn't much to say except the Princess has the most smokin' tanned legs" I joked, smirking. Sam pushed me and rolled her eyes, Julianne ran over and whispered with Sam in Swedish and Sam frowned and said, "No, we were joking around!"

"I have no privacy" Sam sighed poking her arm through mine. Julianne frowned and scuttled away back to the other boys. We walked in comfortable silence the whole way until we heard Shane yell something about being hungry.

**Listening to Ariana Grande(Cat from Victorious)...She is the BEST! :) **

**Please REVIEW!**


	11. Sam in a Bookstore?

**Long time no write... :D Hope you enjoy. don't own nothing or what not. **

* * *

Chapter 11 Sam in a Bookstore?

"We're going...where?" I asked Gibby. He chuckled and repeated, "Some bookstore…I would guess Queen Aimee wanted her to seem like she liked to educate herself or something. Though she said Lynn liked to read."

"Lynn agreed to going to a _bookstore."_ I was skeptical of stepping into the SUV they had for us, afraid it would be some kind of crazy 'bookstore' place. Gibby slid on next to Eric and I closed the car door behind me.

"Lynn is so smart, sweet and passionate and totally hot" Eric cooed looking at us then around for _Lynn._ A surprised Gibby spit out his water…right at me. I was soaked in Gibby water.

"Shit" I stood up real fast and bumped my head on the car's ceiling, "Oww!"

"Sorry Freddie" Gibby said frowning. I kept my mouth shut and I could see Eric trying not to laugh as we pulled up to the bookstore. I saw a few mothers and children standing outside with cameras ready for Princess Lynn. The 6 of us stood inside waiting for Lynn. It became so long, I started to look around at the books as some of the others stood waiting. I saw a book I recognized, _The Swiss Family Robinson,_ meanwhile I was wondering if there had been some kind of mistake of the bookstore when I walked around the corner in the back of the store I saw Sam sitting on the ground reading a book with a white sundress and red sunglasses and converse. She looked really serene and calm as she read. Her eyes flicked up when I hit my toe on a bookshelf. She smiled and said, "Finally someone found me."  
I grinned when I saw what book she had in her hand, "Do you remember when we skipped school one day and you wanted to run away to an island far off. We bought chips, drinks and beef jerky to eat on our way there and found an old park near that creepy ancient mall. Then after we had eaten you suggested we-"

"-we go see what was inside the creepy mall. Yeah. That was the reason I picked this book up." Sam's eyes were filled with memories when I said again, "Then we found this book abandoned in the mall's old bookstore, but decided to see the movie instead. Is the book any good?"

"It is actually" I sat down near Sam and picked up another book flipping through it, "I can't believe I am here in London, England. This is like some kind of weird adventure because of the Princess Lynn thing. Sam? If..if you picked...if...Nevermind." I looked back at my book and Sam looked up from hers and I could feel her stare at me for a few seconds before returning to her book, "What is _on_ your shirt!"  
"Uhh...Gibby you know...knows about you and well short story shorter...spit on me in the car ride over here" I told her. She laughed and said, "Interesting..".

"Yeah, well you know-" I was interrupted by Shane's voice piercing the bookstore, "SHE'S BACK HERE! C'MON! What are you doing Princess? We were wondering if you had been hurt on the way here." He swept up beside Sam and picked her off while stepping over me. "Princess, did you know I was top of my class last year? And I was playing football, basketball, and even in the AV Club at my old high school while managing my great grades." Shane boasted though this year Carly and Karen were nominated for the valedictorians of our class for next year. Plus Shane only actually played basketball and was on the bench the whole time in football season. I thought about how Sam hated liars and punished them harshly. Like this one time when Gibby lied again about a date with Tasha and she hung him by his feet in the locker room by the dirty towels over a bathroom toilet. His face was very red and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Really! Well I admire the hard work you put yourself through" Sam stated though it sounded as if she was tired of Shane. I stood up and followed the two out to the front of the store. Sam pulled away from Shane and switched to Eric who was holding a bookstore bag. I heard her question the bag and him respond with "I bought some books I found while waiting. A book about Swedish Culture and _White Fang_ by Jack London. I think your name is mentioned in the one book." She smiled sweetly when he mentioned the Swedish Culture book and led us outside to the car waiting. We traveled to some little French restaurant, Mon Plaisir. A restaurant known to be the oldest French cuisine spot in London.

Mon Plaisir was a lot of...fun if you were at another table watching us. Mike and Julianne talked the whole time together. Shane and Eric were now competing each other for Sam's company. The only one left was one of the body guards and Ryan. In the beginning of the lunch I tried to talk to Ryan but he'd answer in monotone answers then look at _Lynn. _It all looked like a lot of fun on the outside.

At 1:56 p.m. Princess Lynn made an announcement. "The time spent with the six of you men have been amazing...but the Court is needing their spirit back and I am it. Their Spirit. I will have to return in a day or two. During the time here I want to spend time with those who I have not spent as much as others. But from the time now and the time I and 3 others depart from London is when I will decide who to take with me still...unless you have chosen to withdraw yourselves because this is not an arranged marriage per say-"

"I speak for myself only, but might I say why on Earth would anyone walk away from you, Princess." Shane cooed. I thought I would throw up from the superficiality of his statement.

"Anyways...If you would join me for the afternoon I would be pleased..." Lynn smiled and looked around the table. We all sat up straighter but I saw she had made her mind up. Shane didn't know and bolted up thinking she had meant her as he bowed she continued, "Ryan?"  
Ryan stood up and graciously bowed then escorted her to the car waiting outside with her bodyguard following. Once her car pulled away, Eric burst out laughing mimicking Shane bowing_. _Julianne stepped into where Lynn had been standing and said with a commanding voice, "The six of us are to have free time if wanted, there are two cars for you to use. One car is for a tour of London and the other, a car to go where ever when specified. Thank you."

I walked to the tour car and Julianne and Mike followed. Gibby said something about the London Eye & Big Ben while Eric and Shane were goofing off and looking at a local map, pointing at where to go. Mike nodded off and Julianne slid closer to me whispering, "Do you care for my Princess?"

"For Lynn?", The name sounded foreign on my tongue, "Yeah, she's cool. I like her."

"You _like _ her? That is all" She asked sounding doubtful of my intentions.

"I intend to marry Sa..Lynn" I stated confidently.

"I see.." Julianne discreetly smiled at me. Mike snored and Julianne laughed at him. Combing her hand through his hair, she laughed.

* * *

Hopefully the next update will come sooner! :D Best of Luck right?

-inafaroffland (Changed from princess-lover) Hopefully you will enjoy this and remember to REVIEW!  
My review are what started this chapter soooo...reviews are nice


End file.
